James und Lily
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte!
1. Kapitel 1

James und Lily  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Ah!!!! Sirius, pass doch auf!" Schrie James, als die Feuerwerkskörper des selbstzündenden Trommelfeuerwerks jetzt zu Boden rollten.  
  
"Ups!" Sirius blieb abrupt stehen und starrte wie gebannt auf die Kracher, die kurz vor dem Treppenabsatz liegen blieben.  
  
Erst heute nachmittag hatten sie ihre neueste Entdeckung aus dem Scherzartikelladen von Hogsmead mitgebracht und ins Schloss geschmuggelt. Denn auf Mr. Filchs Liste der "Verbotenen Gegenstände", standen die meisten Artikel von Zonkos ganz oben. Sie hatten damit vorgehabt Snivellius (Snape) einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen.  
  
Doch, als sie jetzt zum Abendessen hinunter in die Große Halle liefen, war Sirius ein wenig unachtsam gewesen und zwei der Krachen waren aus seiner Tasche gerollt.  
  
"Uff, ist ja noch mal gut gegangen," seufzte Sirius erleichtert und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg zum Treppenabsatz, um die verlorenen Stücke wieder aufzuheben.  
  
"Wenn die Dinger hier losgehen, haben wir eine Menge Ärger am Hals." Schimpft James entsetzt.  
  
Just in diesem Augenblick kamen Lily Evans und ihre Freundin Clarissa Hold um die Ecke. Sofort strich James sich nervös durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Es war mittlerweile schon eine normale Reaktion geworden, sobald Lily Evans irgendwo auftauchte. Seit nunmehr zwei Jahren versuchte James Lily zu einer Verabredung zu überreden, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Lily schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, mit James auszugehen. Vielmehr sah es so aus, als könne sie ihn nicht ausstehen.  
  
Die Mädchen unterhielten sich angeregt und bemerkten die Jungs nicht. Munter plappernd liefen sie auf die Treppe zu. Geradewegs in Richtung der Kracher, die immer noch auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz lagen. Clarissas Fuß kam dem gefährlichen Stück drohend nahe.  
  
"Pass auf!" Rief Sirius und machte rasch einen Schritt vorwärts, um die drohende Katastrophe aufzuhalten. Doch es war zu spät. Clarissas Schuhspitze berührte den Feuerwerkskörper und dieser hüpfte Stufe für Stufe hinunter bis zum nächsten Stockwerk.  
  
"Oh nein!" Stöhnte Sirius und James zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Was...?" Begannen Clarissa und Lily gleichzeitig, doch der ohrenbetäubende Lärm, der jetzt an ihre Ohren drang, ließ sie die Frage nicht vollenden.  
  
Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter, es hörte sich an, wie wenn Hunderte von Trommeln gleichzeitig geschlagen würden. Das ganze Schloss musste es hören.  
  
Die vier oben auf der Treppe hielten sich die Ohren zu.  
  
Sirius reagierte schließlich als erster: " Nichts wie weg hier, dass gibt Ärger. Kommt schon! Ihr zwei solltet besser auch verschwinden, wenn Filch hier auftaucht, wird jeder in Gewahrsam genommen, ob er etwas damit zu tun hat oder nicht." Hastig sah er den Gang entlang. Noch immer machte das Feuerwerk einen gewaltigen Radau, doch noch war niemand im Gang zu sehen.  
  
"Dort hinein!" Sirius deutete auf eine Tür am Ende des Gangs und setzte sich in Bewegung. Clarissa folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. Doch Lily stand immer noch wie erstarrt da und bewegte sich nicht. James, der ebenfalls Sirius folgen wollte, bemerkte es.  
  
"Lily!" Rief er, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Kurzerhand lief er zur ihr zurück und zog an ihrem Arm. "Komm." Rief er nochmals und endlich sah Lily ihn an.  
  
Inzwischen waren Sirius und Clarissa bei der Tür angekommen. Doch im Schein der Fackeln konnte James jetzt Gestalten auf der anderen Seite des Flurs ausmachen. Er und Lily würden es nicht mehr bis zu der Tür schaffen, ohne gesehen zu werden.  
  
Hilfesuchend sah er sich um und dann entdeckte er, keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt, die Tür zu einem kleinen Besenschrank. Er fackelte nicht lange, riss die Tür auf und zerrte Lily hinter sich mit hinein. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Der Schrank war vollgestopft mit Besen, Eimern und Putzlappen. Doch zwei Menschen hatten gerade Platz darin, wenn sie auch ziemlich eng beieinander standen.  
  
James drückte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sein Herz raste wie wild in seiner Brust. Was zum einen an ihrer Flucht lag und zum anderen weil Lily ihm plötzlich so nah war. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie durch die Enge des Besenschranks fast gegen seine Brust. Er kannte das Gefühl von Nervosität sehr gut, vor jedem Quidditchspiel breitete sie sich in seinem Bauch aus. Doch das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Lilys Nähe ließ sein Herz rasen, seine Knie fühlten sich wabbelig an und er glaubte, sie müsste hören, wie laut sein Herz pochte.  
  
Der Lärm draußen hatte aufgehört, jetzt konnten sie Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Gang hören.  
  
"Wo sind sie! Ich krieg diese Missetäter. Na wartet, ihr Saubande!" Filchs Stimme war dem Schrank ganz nah und unwillkürlich hielten James und Lily den Atem an. Aber Filch kam nicht auf die Idee in den Schrank zu schauen und seine Stimme entfernte sich ein wenig.  
  
"Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch nur wieder dabei gedacht," zischte Lily so leise wie möglich und drehte sich nun plötzlich zu ihm um.  
  
Sein Blut pochte in den Adern, als sie ihn nun ansah. Zwar war das Licht, das durch die Ritzen der Schranktür fiel nur sehr schwach, doch trotzdem konnte James sehen, wie ihre hellgrünen Augen funkelten. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur stumm in die Augen, denn auch Lily war mit einmal verstummt, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
  
James wusste nicht so recht, was er tat. Aber ihn überkam plötzlich der Wunsch, sie zu küssen, hier und jetzt. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken lehnte er sich zu ihr hinunter und berührte ihre Lippen. Tausende von kleinen Feuerwerken schienen sich plötzlich in seinem Bauch zu entfachen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl Lily zu küssen. Natürlich war es nicht sein erster Kuss, aber so etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt, es war etwas ganz Besonders und Lily war so anders als die anderen Mädchen.  
  
Fast rechnete er damit, dass sie ihn wegstoßen, ihn beschimpfen oder ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil, ihre Hände berührten auf einmal seinen Arm und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.  
  
Jemand klopfte gegen die Schranktür und ließ die beiden erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
  
"He, ihr könnt wieder rauskommen. Filch ist weg." Hörten sie Sirius Stimme.  
  
Beide waren jetzt ziemlich verlegen, keiner von ihnen schien zu wissen, was da eigentlich gerade passiert war.  
  
"Kommt raus!" Rief Sirius nochmals.  
  
James räusperte sich und öffnete die Schranktür. Clarissa und Sirius standen davor und warteten auf sie.  
  
"Na los, bevor er zurückkommt." Zischte Sirius ungeduldig.  
  
Sie traten aus dem Besenschrank und zu viert liefen sie zügig hinauf in das nächste Stockwerk. James und Lily wagten es nicht sich anzusehen. An der nächsten Treppe trennten sich die vier.  
  
Clarissa drehte sich nochmals um und brummte: "Das nächste mal macht euren Unsinn woanders. Wegen euch hätten wir fast Ärger gekriegt. Komm Lily." Sie zog an Lilys Arm. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf über Clarissas Gemaule und versuchte sie tonlos nach zu äffen.  
  
James und Lilys Blicke trafen sich kurz, bevor diese ihrer Freundin folgte und James glaubte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.  
  
Gemeinsam liefen Sirius und James hinauf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Abendessen war ihnen vergangen.  
  
"Mensch die hat vielleicht rumgemäkelt. Dabei war sie es doch, die den Kracher von der Treppe geschubst hat. Ich hoffe mit Lily ist es dir besser ergangen, oder hat sie dir auch eine Strafpredigt gehalten?" Sirius grinste und sah zu seinem Freund rüber.  
  
James Blick jedoch war irgendwie abwesend und er schien ihm gar nicht zugehört zu haben.  
  
"Hast du mich gehört?" Fragte Sirius.  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"He, Erde an Krone, bist du noch da?" Sirius fuchtelte mit der Hand vor James Gesicht herum.  
  
"Was ist?" Er schien plötzlich aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen.  
  
"Was ist mit dir los? Was ist denn in dem Schrank passiert?"  
  
"Ähmmm.... ach nichts." James Wangen nahmen einen rosa Farbton an.  
  
"Erklär mit diese Nichts mal genauer." Sehr interessiert starrte Sirius ihn an.  
  
"Ich... ich hab Lily vorhin geküsst."  
  
"Du hast was?" Sirius blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund fassungslos an. "Und du lebst noch? Ich meine sie hat dich nicht verhext, geschlagen oder sonst was?"  
  
"Nein, hat sie nicht." Grinste James jetzt zurück.  
  
"Was hat sie dann gemacht?"  
  
"Ich würde sagen sie... sie hat den Kuss erwidert." Stammelte James etwas verlegen.  
  
Ein breites Grinsen trat auf Sirius Gesicht: "Nun sieh mal einer an. Die liebe Miss Evans scheint doch gar nicht so abgeneigt von dir zu sein."  
  
"Denkst du ich sollte sie noch mal fragen, ob sie nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead geht?" James wirkte jetzt ein wenig unsicher.  
  
"Natürlich fragst du sie, dass ist deine Chance Potter. Du bist doch schon die ganze Zeit in sie verknallt, oder nicht?"  
  
James nickte und seine Gedanken huschten wieder zu Lily und dem Kuss den er ihr gegeben hatte. 


	3. Kapitel 3

*sternchen, Leaky Couldron, Hermiony - danke für Eure reviews. Keine Sorge, es werden keine weiteren Anspielungen auf HP 5 gemacht.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
James lag noch vollkommen angezogen auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und blickte zur Decke. Rein körperlich schien er im Schlafsaal anwesend zu sein, doch seine Gedanken waren in weite Ferne gerückt. Immerzu musste er an Lily und den heutigen Tag denken. Er konnte einfach nicht ihre hellgrünen Augen vergessen und er spürte immer noch ihre warmen Lippen auf den seinen. Das war alles mehr als nur ein verliebt sein. Nein er war inzwischen zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er Lily liebte - wirklich liebte. Er wollte sie bei sich haben, ihre Nähe spüren, ihrer Stimme lauschen und das für den Rest seines Lebens. Aber konnte er es schaffen, dass auch sie ihn mochte? Bisher hatte es ja nicht so ausgesehen. Alle Versuche mit ihr auszugehen, hatte sie kalt zurückgewiesen. Doch als er sie heute geküsst hatte und sie seinen Kuss zu erwidern schien, da hatte er die Hoffnung zurück bekommen, dass sie ihn doch ein kleines bisschen mochte. Er musste jetzt unbedingt rausfinden, ob Lily etwas für ihn empfand. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte war Lily kaum mit anderen Jungs ausgegangen und es war nicht so, dass niemand sie gefragt hätte. Lily war sehr hübsch, aber die Jungen schienen sich an ihr die Zähne auszubeißen. Er musste es einfach versuchen.  
  
"Ich dachte du schläfst schon." Sirius riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er jetzt den Schlafsaal betrat, gefolgt von Remus. "Du bist doch schon vor über einer Stunde hoch gegangen."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht einschlafen," antwortete James und setzte sich auf.  
  
"Mir scheint du hast noch nicht mal den Versuch gemacht. Du hast ja immer noch deine Sachen an." Bemerkte Sirius und ließ sich auf sein Bett gegenüber fallen.  
  
James gab ihm keine Antwort und begann sich umzuziehen. Doch während er seine Strümpfe auszog glitten seine Gedanken erneut zu Lily und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
"He James!" Rief Sirius laut. Doch James reagierte nicht sofort.  
  
"James?" Remus stupfte ihn jetzt fragend in den Arm.  
  
"Was ist?" Antwortete er und blickte verwirrt zu seinen Freunden.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir? Bis du krank?" Remus zog besorgt seine Stirn kraus.  
  
Sirius fing plötzlich laut zu lachen an. "Ja Moony ich glaube unser James ist wirklich krank. Liebeskrank nämlich." Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
Moony blickte fragend zu Sirius. Und Sirius begann ihm die Geschichte mit Lily zu erzählen aber er lachte und grinste dabei immer noch.  
  
Allmählich begann Wut in James aufzukochen, was um himmelswillen war nur so komisch daran?  
  
Als Sirius immer noch lachte, brauste James plötzlich auf: "Und was ist so komisch daran?" Schrie er Sirius nun fast an.  
  
Sirius hörte plötzlich zu lachen auf und sah in das ernste und nun wütende Gesicht von James.  
  
"Krone, dass sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein. Du brauchst deswegen nicht gleich wütend zu werden."  
  
James antwortete nicht, sondern zog sich weiter aus. Eine Weile lang schwiegen die drei. Dann begann Sirius vorsichtig wieder zu sprechen und diesmal lachte er nicht: "Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es dir wirklich ernst ist, Krone. Du liebst Lily wirklich oder?"  
  
Er antwortete nicht gleich und schien kurz über die Frage nachzudenken, doch dann nickt er.  
  
Sirius ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder: "Tut mir leid, dass ich so gelacht habe James. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst ist."  
  
"Meint ihr, dass ich überhaupt eine Chance bei ihr habe?" Fragte James mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Gib dich einfach so, wie du wirklich bist. Ohne irgendwelche Spielchen oder Sprüche James. Sei du selber. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lily zu der Sorte von Mädchen gehört, die man beeindrucken muss." Remus setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben James.  
  
"Ich glaube du hast Recht Remus. Ich sollte mich nicht so albern und aufgeblasen benehmen."  
  
"He, aber ab und zu können wir doch trotzdem unsere Späßchen machen oder nicht? Denk an unser Trommelfeuerwerk, wir haben immer noch 4 Stück davon." Protestierte Sirius.  
  
James und Remus sahen sie kurz an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. "Tatze du bis einfach unmöglich!" Antwortete James und alle drei fingen zu lachen an. 


	4. Kapitel 4

~hier endlich ein neues Kapitel. Nicht sehr lang, aber ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem. Bitte reviewt schön weiter. Ich liebe reviews (smile).  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
James hatte lange über das nachgedacht, was Remus ihm gesagt hatte. Er sollte sich Lily vielleicht wirklich einmal so zeigen, wie er war und nicht als der aufgeblasene, alberne Quidditchspieler der er manchmal zu sein schien.  
  
Die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass er sich manchmal ziemlich kindisch benahm hatte ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen. Er sah zu seinen Freunden, die mit ihm gemeinsam am Gryffindor Tisch saßen und frühstückten. Sie waren alle schon 17 Jahre alt, sollten sie nicht ein wenig mehr erwachsen werden?  
  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo Lily mit ihren Freundinnen saß. Die Mädchen plauderten miteinander und Lily lachte, sie strich ihr langes rotes Haar zurück und mit einmal, als ob sie seinen Blick gespürt hätte, sah sie auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und James fühlte wieder einmal dieses kribbeln in seinem Bauch, als wenn plötzlich alles Kopfstehen würde. Lily sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann wand sie jedoch hastig den Kopf und sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin. James schluckte heftig, er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden, doch wie sollte er das anstellen. Normalerweise hatte kein Problem damit ein Mädchen anzusprechen, auch hatte er Lily ja schon öfters um ein Rondevouz gebeten, doch seit er sie geküsst hatte, war es irgendwie anders. Er fühlte sich verunsichert und nervös. Er überlegte gerade, ob er aufstehen sollte und einfach zu ihr hinüberzugehen, als die Mädchen plötzlich aufstanden und die Große Halle verließen.  
  
"Verdammt!" Murmelte James.  
  
"Was ist?" Fragte Remus und hob den Kopf von seinen Cornflakes-Schüssel.  
  
"Nichts!" James blickte kurz auf seine Uhr. "Wir sollten besser gehen, wir kommen noch zu späte zu Verwandlung."  
  
Auch Remus und Sirius blickten jetzt auf ihre Uhren.  
  
"Du hast recht Krone. Beeilen wir uns, wir sind schon das letzte mal zu spät gekommen. Wenn es noch mal passiert, kriegen wir noch Strafarbeiten auf und wann sollen wir die machen? Ich hab noch so viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen." Brummte Sirius während er aufstand und nach seiner Tasche griff.  
  
"Das liegt nur daran, dass du sie immer bis auf den letzten Drücker hinausschiebst." Antwortete Remus.  
  
"Oh Moony es kann nicht jeder so ein Streber sein, wie du. James und ich brauchen auch mal ein bisschen Freizeit. Nicht wahr James?" Fragte Sirius und schaute James erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Was?" Geistesabwesend hatte James nach seiner Tasche gegriffen und war ihnen in den Gang hinaus gefolgt.  
  
"He Krone ich hoffe du redest bald mit Lily. Ich halt das nicht lange aus, wenn du immer mit deinen Gedanken woanders bist. Wann willst du sie fragen?" Murrte Sirius, während sie in den 2. Stock hinaufliefen.  
  
"Äh... ich weiß nicht! Ich muss sie mal alleine erwischen."  
  
"Sag mal du hast doch sonst kein Problem damit ein Mädchen anzusprechen, selbst wenn sie von zwanzig anderen umringt ist. Warum auf einmal so schüchtern?" Tatze schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.  
  
Doch James zog bereits verärgert die Stirn kraus: "Ich will es diesmal nicht vermasseln. Und ich bin nicht schüchtern. Nur ein bisschen.... ein bisschen...."  
  
"Nervös und unsicher!" Ergänzte Remus den Satz. "Kommt jetzt wir haben keine Zeit zu vertrödeln."  
  
Sie hasteten den Gang entlang, ohne weiter miteinander zu sprechen. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Der Verwandlungsunterricht war für James an diesem Tag schlichtweg eine Katastrophe. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, die Fledermaus vor sich in eine Weinkaraffe zu verwandeln. Entweder hatte die Karaffe noch Flügel oder stieß spitze Schrei aus. Schließlich brach die ganze Klasse in Gelächter aus, als sie auch noch anfing nach James zu picken. Auch die folgenden zwei Stunden Zaubertränke liefen nicht sehr viel besser. Sein Schrumpftrank misslang kläglich und anstatt die Maus vor sich zu verkleinern wurde sie immer größer und fetter.  
  
Ziemlich entnervt verließ James am Ende der Stunde den Kerker.  
  
"Was ist nur heute los mit dir James?" Fragte Remus ihn besorgt. "Du bist doch sonst nicht so schlecht."  
  
"Oh ich weiß schon was los ist, er ist mit seinen Gedanken woanders." Grinste Sirius und stieß Remus mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
  
"Sehr witzig Tatze." Grummelte James  
  
Nachdem Mittagessen hatten sie ein Stunde frei und da es ein sonnig warmer Oktobertag war gingen sie hinunter zum See und setzten sich dort ins Gras. Remus zog sofort seine Schulsachen hervor und begann seine Hausaufgabe zu erledigen. Sirius schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf und fing an die anderen Mitschüler zu beobachten.  
  
"He sieh mal James." Rief er plötzlich aus und riss James damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Sirius deutete auf eine kleine Baumgruppe unter der es sich zwei Mädchen bequem gemacht hatten.  
  
"Ist das nicht Evans mit ihrer Freundin?"  
  
James reckte den Hals und sah das rot schimmernde Haar von Lily. Sein Herz fing schlagartig schnell zu klopfen an. Dann sahen sie, wie Clarissa Hold sich erhob, noch einmal kurz Lily zuwinkte und in Richtung Schloss verschwand.  
  
"Das ist deine Chance Krone. Geh hin und red mit ihr." Sagte Sirius und stupste ihn an.  
  
"Versuch ein nettes Gespräch zu führen," spornt auch Remus ihn an.  
  
James zögerte kurz doch dann stand er auf und lief in Richtung der Baumgruppe.  
  
Lily saß auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und war vollkommen in ein Buch vertieft. James blieb mit hämmerndem Herzen hinter ihr stehen, bevor er sich schließlich leise räuspert. Sofort drehte Lily sich um und sah ihn mit ihren hellgrünen Augen an.  
  
"Hallo Lily," brachte James leise hervor.  
  
"Hallo!" Antwortete sie und wand sich eine Sekunde später wieder ihrem Buch zu.  
  
"Ähm.... darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Fragte James und Lily nickte leicht, ohne jedoch von dem Buch aufzusehen.  
  
"Also.... ich.... ich wollte dich eigentlich was fragen." Stammelte er und als Lily aufsah, strich er sich mal wieder nervös durchs Haar.  
  
"Warum machst du das?"  
  
"Warum mach ich was?" James stockte und sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Na, warum du immer versuchst dein Haar zurück zu streichen."  
  
"Ach so,...." was sollte er ihr nur auf diese Frage antworten. Er kam sich plötzlich ziemlich idiotisch vor. "Ich will nur nicht... nur nicht das ich so blöde aussehe. Sie sind ziemlich störrisch weiß du?" Und damit deutete er auf sein schwarzes Haar das wie immer wild und quer in der Gegend stand.  
  
Ein leichtes lächeln umspielte Lilys Mund: "Du siehst damit nicht blöde aus."  
  
Bei ihren Worten machte sein Herz aufgeregte kleine Hüpfer in seiner Brust. Hatte sie wirklich gesagt, dass er nicht blöde aussah?  
  
Lily schien plötzlich zu merken, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. Rasch blickte sie wieder auf das aufgeschlagene Buch und murmelte: "Was wolltest du mich fragen?"  
  
"Ja also..... ich wollte wissen.... ob du nicht nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen möchtest. Ich weiß du hast immer nein gesagt, wenn ich dich gefragt habe. Aber vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch mal." Er wollte gerade die Hand heben, um sich wieder durchs Haar zu fahren, doch er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inner, als es ihm bewusst wurde.  
  
"Sicher, warum nicht." Antwortete Lily gelassen, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du nicht willst...." begann James schon, aber hielt dann schlagartig inne. Hatte er richtig gehört hatte sie warum nicht gesagt? Oder hatte er das geträumt? "Äh.... halt, was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
"Ich hab ja gesagt, hast du mich nicht verstanden?" Lily blickte auf und lachte innerlich, als sie seinen perplexen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Oh" die kleinen Hüpfer seinen Herzens waren urplötzlich zu riesigen Sprüngen geworden. Ein Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Oh das ist toll.... ich meine.... freut mich.... Dann gehen wir also zusammen nach Hogsmead?"  
  
Lily nickte und lächelte ihn an. Dieses Lächeln schien ihn völlig in Bann zu ziehen und James hatte Angst seine Knie würden einsacken wenn er jetzt aufstand.  
  
"Gut, dann sehen wir uns Samstag!" Er stand auf und sah nochmals zu Lily, die sich wieder in den Seiten ihres Buchs vergraben hatte. "Bis dann," murmelte er und lief zurück zu Sirius und Remus.  
  
Lily sah ihm kurz nach und holte dann tief Luft, um ihren Pulsschlag wieder zu normalisieren.  
  
Sirius wand sich Remus zu, als James auf sie zugelaufen kam: "Sieh mal Moony unser James grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Scheint erfolgreich gewesen zu sein."  
  
*Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel???? Würde mich über Kommentaren freuen (egal welcher Art) * 


	6. Kapitel 6

*Danke für eure süßen, lieben reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch die Story gefällt. Und nein ich bin nicht JKR Tochter (grins). *  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
James konnte sich später nicht mehr recht daran erinnern, wie die Woche verflogen war. Für ihn gab es immer nur ein Ziel: Samstag. Immer und immer wieder ließ er sich durch den Kopf gehen, wie sein Treffen mit Lily ablaufen könnte.  
  
Am Samstagmorgen war er schließlich nur noch ein einziges Nervenbündel. Zunächst zog er seinen Pullover verkehrt herum an und erst als Remus ihn darauf hinwies bemerkte er es. Beim Frühstück starrte er vor sich hin und brachte kaum drei Bissen hinunter. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo Lily saß und jedes Mal fing sein Herz heftig zu klopfen an. Wie sollte er es nur schaffen heute Mittag ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Lily zu führen, wenn er so nervös war?  
  
Nachdem Mittagessen war es dann soweit. Die Schüler durften Hogwarts verlassen und in das kleine Dorf Hogsmeade gehen. Mr. Filch stand wie immer am Eingang und wachte darüber, dass nur berechtigte Schüler die Schule verließen, also Schüler ab der 3. Klassenstufe mit einer gültigen Zustimmungserklärung der Eltern. In langen Reihen standen die Schüler an und warteten geduldig, bis Filch sie nach einem argwöhnischen Blick durch ließ.  
  
James wartete am Schlossportal auf Lily. Sirius wollte mit ihm warten, doch James winkte ab und sagte er solle ruhig mit Remus schon ins Dorf gehen.  
  
Die halbe Schule schien schon auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade zu sein, doch von Lily war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen. Hatte sie es sich etwa anders überlegt? Wollte sie doch nicht die Verabredung einhalten? James spürte wie eine innere Anspannung in ihm auftrat.  
  
Doch dann tauchte mit den letzten Schub Schülern auch endlich Lilys Rotschopf am Eingang auf. Erleichtert seufzte James auf, sie war also doch gekommen. Mit funkelnden Augen und leicht geröteten Wangen kam sie auf ihn zugelaufen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Aber Filch wollte mich zuerst nicht durchlassen. So etwas albernes, er behauptete meine Zustimmungserklärung sei abgelaufen. Natürlich totaler Unsinn, aber ich musste noch mal hoch laufen und sie herunter holen. Das hat er bestimmt nur gemacht, weil ich vorgestern dazwischen kam, wie er einen Erstklässler herunter gemacht hat, nur weil ihm sein Tintenfass ausgelaufen war. Und als er den ärmsten zur Strafe in einen Besenschrank sperren wollte, konnte ich es gerade noch verhindern. Ich sagte ich würde es der Schulleitung melden, falls er ihn einsperrt. Und jetzt ist er stinksauer auf mich und versucht mich dauernd zu schikanieren." Lily hatte sich in Rage geredet und ihre Wangen waren gerötete vor Zorn.  
  
James fiel auf, wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie wütend war. "Filch kann ein richtiges Ekel sein. Wenn er dich zu sehr plagt, dann könnten wir...."  
  
"Nein, danke", winkte Lily jedoch ab, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "Nur keine Streiche, ich komm schon mit ihm klar."  
  
Sie hatten sich hinter den anderen eingereiht und liefen jetzt in Richtung des Dorfes. Vor dem Honigtopf hatte sich bereits eine lange Schlange gebildet und James entdeckte Remus und Sirius unter ihnen. Er nickte den beiden kurz zu und lief mit Lily weiter.  
  
"Was willst du machen?" Fragte er Lily schließlich.  
  
"Ich müsste mir kurz im Schreibwarenladen eine neue Feder und etwas Pergament kaufen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
In dem Schreibwarenladen war es natürlich lange nicht so voll wie im Honigtopf. Geduldig wartete James, bis Lily sich eine Feder ausgesucht hatte und der Verkäufer ihr Pergamentrollen aus dem Lager geholt hatte. Sie stopfte alles in ihre Tasche und sie verließen den Laden wieder.  
  
"Musst du auch noch irgendetwas besorgen?" Fragte Lily ihn.  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein! Willst du vielleicht ein Butterbier in den drei Besen trinken."  
  
Lily war einverstanden und sie liefen zu dem beliebten Pub. Von außen konnten sie jedoch sehen, dass es bereits brechend voll war. Bestimmt kein guter Ort, um sich in Ruhe zu unterhalten, dachte James.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein paar Flaschen Butterbier holen und irgendwo hingehen, wo es ruhiger ist?" Fragte James spontan. Seine Nervosität war plötzlich verflogen und er merkte, wie einfach es war sich mit Lily zu unterhalten.  
  
Lily nickte und während sie draußen wartete betrat James den Pub, um zwei Flaschen Butterbier zu besorgen.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam er wieder heraus und hielt strahlend zwei Flaschen hoch.  
  
"Ich hab`s geschafft", lachte er und reichte Lily eine Flasche. "Komm lass uns in diese Richtung gehen, vielleicht finden wir einen Platz, wo wir uns hinsetzen können." Er deutete mit dem Arm die Straße hinunter. 


	7. Kapitel 7

@sternchen, mir geht es manchmal ebenso. Aber die Freude ist dann umso größer, wenn man plötzlich entdeckt, dass man jetzt mehrer Kapitel aufeinmal lesen kann.  
  
@Gracie19, danke für deine süßen Worte. *g*  
  
@Thorin Eichenschild, was fandest du mit der Zeit schlimm? Dass James so nervös war? Na ja er ist diesmal halt richtig verliebt. Aber er bessert sich ja.  
  
@Eisblume, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Langsam schlenderten sie am Rand von Hogsmeade entlang und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Die ganze Zeit über ging James eine Frage durch den Kopf. Doch er wusste nicht so recht, ob er sie ihr stellen sollte.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie an dem Weg angekommen, der hinauf zur heulenden Hütte führte. Eine Gruppe Mädchen kamen nun kreischend den Berg hinunter gerannt.  
  
"Da spukt es ja wirklich!" Kreischte eines von ihnen als Lily sie fragte, was denn los sei, bevor es mit den anderen weiterrannte.  
  
Lily sah ihnen hinterher und schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf: "So ein Unsinn."  
  
"Glaubst du denn nicht, dass es in der heulenden Hütte spukt?" Fragte James sie interessiert.  
  
"Nein!" Antwortete Lily entschieden und sah ihn an. "Und gerade du weißt das ganz genau."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" James zog die Stirn kraus.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass dein Freund Remus jedes mal hierher gebracht wird, wenn er sich verwandelt."  
  
James stoppte abrupt: "Du weißt... dass er .... das er.....?"  
  
"Ein Werwolf ist." Lily beendete den Satz für ihn ganz beiläufig. "Natürlich weiß ich es."  
  
"Woher um himmelswillen?"  
  
"Ich hab es ganz von selbst heraus gefunden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er immer um die Zeit des Vollmondes weg ist. Außerdem hat er alle Anzeichen eines Werwolfes."  
  
"Hast du es jemanden gesagt?" Fragte James jetzt misstrauisch.  
  
"Nein, warum sollte ich das tun?" Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Hast du denn keine Angst, jetzt da du weißt, dass sich ein Werwolf unter uns befindet?"  
  
"Angst? Warum sollte ich vor Remus Lupin Angst haben? Gut, ich möchte ihm nicht gerade begegnen, wenn er sich verwandelt hat, aber Professor Dumbledore hat doch für alles vorgesorgt. Und Remus kann ja wohl nichts dafür, ich vermute mal, dass er als Kind oder so gebissen wurde. Außerdem mag ich Remus Lupin, er ist sehr nett."  
  
James starrte sie an und dann lächelte er: "Ich muss sagen ich bin beeindruckt Lily du bist wirklich sehr clever. Danke, dass du unseren Freund nicht verraten hast."  
  
"So etwas würde ich niemals tun."  
  
Sie liefen weiter und setzten sich schließlich auf eine Bank am Fuße des Berges.  
  
"Warum eigentlich bist du diesmal mit mir ausgegangen? Ich meine ich hab dich in den letzten 2 Jahren mindestens 30 mal gefragt, doch du hast mir immer den Eindruck gegeben, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst." James musste sie das jetzt einfach fragen.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich dich nicht leiden können. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich...." Plötzlich wurden ihre Wangen flammend rot. "Ähm... ich meine ich kann dich sogar gut leiden, aber....." Verlegen wand sie ihr Gesicht ab. "Genau deswegen habe ich mich von dir ferngehalten."  
  
James war jetzt vollkommen verwirrt, sie mochte ihn aber hatte sich von ihm ferngehalten? "Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht!" Murmelte er.  
  
"Sieh mal," seufzte Lily und sah ihn wieder an. "Du bist ein sehr beliebter Schüler, du spielst toll Quidditch und fast jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts würde alles dafür geben, mit dir auszugehen. Ich hingegen bin Lily Evans, die strebsame Evans aber sonst nichts weiter. Warum also solltest du Interesse daran haben mit mir auszugehen?"  
  
"Ja aber ich wollt doch immer mit dir ausgehen, du hast es nur nicht zugelassen." Konterte James, doch Lily unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Ja, du wolltest mit mir ausgehen. Genauso wie mit Clarissa Hold, Jennifer Ehle, Martha Bones, Sandra Fletcher und ich weiß nicht wie sie alle heißen. Aber ich wollte nicht eines der Mädchen aus deiner Liste sein. Ich mag dich sehr und ich wusste es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn du nur mit mir ausgehen würdest und mich dann aufs Abstellgleis schieben würdest. Daher habe ich mir geschworen, mich erst gar nicht darauf einzulassen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gerne ich deine Einladung angenommen hätte, aber ich wusste es wäre dir nicht ernst mit mir."  
  
"Also wie kannst du so was sagen? Ich weiß ich war mit vielen anderen Mädchen aus, aber doch nur, weil du nicht wolltest." Ereiferte James sich jetzt.  
  
"James, das glaube ich dir jetzt nicht so ganz...."  
  
"Lily!" Er griff nach ihren Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. "Das ist wahr. Es war immer ernst mit dir, wenn du mit mir ausgegangen wärst, hätte ich die anderen Mädchen nie gefragt. Wie... wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass du mir wichtig bist Lily? Nur du alleine."  
  
Er sah ihr in die Augen und Lilys Herz fing aufgeregt zu schlagen an. Konnte das wahr sein, war sie ihm wirklich wichtig?  
  
"Warum hast du diesmal ja gesagt?" Frage er plötzlich mit leiser Stimme, denn sie hatte auf seine ursprüngliche Frage immer noch nicht geantwortet.  
  
"Es war, weil du mich... weil du mich in dem Besenschrank geküsst hast und ich mir dachte, vielleicht sollte ich einfach doch darauf ankommen lassen.... Meinst du es wirklich ernst James?"  
  
"Ja," rief er energisch aus. "Lily was soll ich dir noch sagen. Ich liebe dich.... ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken.... ich träume jede Nacht vor dir... du bist etwas besonders..."  
  
Plötzlich legte Lily zwei Finger auf seinen Mund, um ihm zum schweigen zu bringen. Sie hatte schon gehört, was sie hören wollte. Er liebt sie und ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass er es ehrlich meinte.  
  
"Ich glaube dir James." Sie blickte in seine Augen und für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur schweigend an. Dann nahm sie ihre Finger von seinen Lippen und küsste ihn. James schlang die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Als erstes mal wieder ein Dankeschön für eure reviews, Lea, Hermiony, sternchen, Gracie 19, Thorin Eichenschild. *knuddel*  
  
Hier also das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig geworden.....  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Lily und James waren einige der letzten, die zum Schloss zurückkehrten. Es war bald Zeit zum Abendessen und deshalb liefen sie direkt in die große Halle. In der Tür stehend blickten sie sich um. James entdeckte seine Freunde wie üblich an ihrem bestimmten Platz am Gryffindor Tisch. Sirius winkte ihm zu, als er ihn entdeckte.  
  
"He Lily", rief Clarissa ihrer Freundin zu und ruderte mit den Armen, um ihr zu zeigen sie solle zu ihr kommen.  
  
Lily und ihre Freundinnen saßen immer am anderen Ende des Gyffindor Tischs.  
  
"Ich denke ich sollte zu ihr gehen." Sagte Lily leise zu James gewand.  
  
Er nickte: "Sicher, die anderen warten auch schon auf mich."  
  
"Bis dann", murmelte sie, sah ihm nochmals in die Augen und streifte leicht seine Hand als sie weiter ging.  
  
"Bis dann", flüsterte James und sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als er in ihre Augen sah.  
  
Mühsam ging er zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Er hätte Lily so gerne weiter bei sich gehabt, aber das musste sich erst langsam entwickeln.  
  
Ächzend ließ er sich neben Sirius auf die Bank fallen.  
  
"Und wie war es?" Fragte Peter Pettigrew aufgeregt, seine Stimme klang mehr denn je, wie ein Quicken.  
  
Sirius sah zu James und grinste breit: "Was fragst du noch so dämlich Wurmschwanz. Sieh dir nur sein Gesicht an. Es kann nur gut gelaufen sein, er schwebt ja auf Wolken."  
  
"Hattet ihr einen schönen Nachmittag James?" Fragte jetzt Remus und blickte ihn ebenfalls an.  
  
"Mhmmm....." antwortete James und griff nach der Platte mit dem Schinken.  
  
"Ist das alles? Mhmmmm...." erboste sich Sirius jetzt. "Los raus mit der Sprache."  
  
James blickte zu Sirius und lächelte: "Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag. Aber ich habe nicht vor euch jeder Kleinigkeit zu erzählen. Ein wahrer Kenner genießt und schweigt."  
  
"Ach komm schon was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch wieder geküsst?" Bohrte Sirius gnadenlos weiter.  
  
James nickte: "Ja, aber das ist nicht das Beste."  
  
"Was ist das Beste?" Quickte Peter. "Ihr habt doch nicht mehr gehabt, oder?"  
  
"Also Lily hat bestimmt nicht....." Trat Remus schon zu ihrer Verteidigung an.  
  
"Also was du wieder denkst Peter!" James sah ihn jetzt ein wenig wütend an. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Nein das Beste war, als sie mir sagte, dass sie mich mag." Er grinste jetzt stolz in die Runde seiner Freunde.  
  
"Sie mag dich?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen staunend nach oben.  
  
"Ja Tatze und dass schon die ganze Zeit. Sie hat es nur nicht zugegeben. Sie dachte ich würde es nicht ernst mit ihr meinen."  
  
"Also es überrascht mich nicht, dass sie dich mag." Murmelte Remus und tat sich jetzt Kartoffelsalat auf seinem Teller auf.  
  
"Es überrascht dich nicht? Warum?" James wand sich ihm zu.  
  
"Weil man das doch schon lange gemerkt hat. Man hat es ihr angesehen." Antwortete Moony.  
  
"Also ich hab ihr gar nichts angesehen. Ich hab nur immer gehört, wie sie James abgewiesen hat." Brummte Sirius.  
  
"Ja natürlich, aber keiner von euch scheint gehört zu haben, wie sie ihn abgewiesen hat, es lag immer eine Art Bedauern in ihrer Stimme oder in ihrem Blick. Wahrscheinlich ist es mir nur aufgefallen, weil ich andere Sinne habe als ihr. Die Instinkte eines Werwolfes." Flüsterte er sehr leise.  
  
"Sie weiß es übrigens Moony." Erwiderte James plötzlich.  
  
"Was weiß sie?" Kam jetzt von Peter neugierig.  
  
"Die Sache mit Moony und der heulenden Hütte. Sie hat es herausgefunden."  
  
"Sie hat es herausgefunden? Wer hat es ihr verraten?" Sirius ließ seine Gabel ein wenig zu laut auf den Teller fallen, so dass sich ein paar Mitschüler umdrehten.  
  
"Psst, nicht so laut." Zischte Remus ihnen zu.  
  
"Niemand hat es ihr verraten. Sie hat die Anzeichen selbst bemerkt."  
  
"Sie ist wirklich sehr klug." Antwortete Remus und blickte zu den Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Tischs hinüber.  
  
"Aber was hat sie gesagt? Hat sie jetzt Angst vor ihm?" Fragte Sirius aufgeregt weiter.  
  
"Nein, sie sagte, dass sie Remus gut leiden kann und Professor Dumbledore ja für alles gesorgt hat."  
  
Für eine Weile schwiegen die vier Freunde.  
  
"Ich glaube Lily ist ein klasse Mädchen James. Du solltest sie nicht wieder davon schwimmen lassen." Sagte Remus schließlich leise.  
  
James nickte gedankenverloren und blickte zu Lily hinüber. Im selben Moment hob Lily den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich und James hatte das Gefühl, als verständen sie sich ohne Worte. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
In den folgenden Wochen wurde aus Lily und James immer mehr und mehr ein Paar. So oft sie konnten trafen die beiden Turteltäubchen sich. Doch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr waren die beiden auch ziemlich eingespannt. Sie mussten für die Abschlussprüfung am Ende des Jahres pauken und James trainierte dreimal in der Woche Quidditch, deshalb sahen sie sich manchmal nur viel zu kurz.  
  
Es war kurz nach 14 Uhr, als Lily gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen das Klassenzimmer verließ. Sie hatten soeben zwei Stunden Arithmantik hinter sich und liefen nun lachend den Gang entlang.  
  
"Pssst, Lily!" Zischte plötzlich jemand, hastig drehte sich Lily um und entdeckte James, der seinen Kopf aus einem leeren Klassenzimmer steckte.  
  
"James, was....??" Fragte Lily verwundert.  
  
James antwortete nicht, sondern winkte sie zu sich.  
  
Lily drehte sich kurz zu Clarissa um: "Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."  
  
Clarissa zog ein wenig die Stirn kraus: "Aber komm nicht zu spät Lily. Wir haben gleich Wahrsagen." Erwiderte sie ernst und lief weiter.  
  
Lily ging auf James zu, der packte sogleich ihren Arm und zog sie in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Im selben Augenblick umfasst er ihre Tailie und zog sie an sich.  
  
"James, was ist los?" Fragte Lily und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Nichts", murmelte er. "Ich hab dich nur zwei Tage lang so gut wie nicht gesehen und da bin ich vorbeigekommen, um dir einen Kuss zu stehlen." Sein Gesicht kam näher und Lily konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, auch sie sehnt sich nach einem Kuss von ihm. Sie lächelte, bevor sie die Augen schloss und ihn küsste.  
  
Um atemringend, trennten sich ihrer beider Lippen voneinander, wenig später.  
  
"James", keuchte Lily atemlos.  
  
"Mhm", murmelte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr rotes Haar.  
  
"James, ich.... ich muss gehen. Ich komm zu spät." Sagte sie mit einem leisen bedauern in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß." Er ließ sie jedoch immer noch nicht los. Schließlich seufzte er tief und löste sich von ihr.  
  
Lily lächelte ihn an: "Bis dann", murmelte sie und wand sich der Tür zu. Ihre Hand berührte bereits die Türklinke, als sie sich plötzlich nochmals zu ihm umdrehte. Spontan ließ sie die Türklinke los, lief zu ihm, legte ihre Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los und huschte wortlos zur Tür hinaus.  
  
James sah ihr fasziniert nach, seufzend lehnte er sich gegen einen Schrank. Diese Mädchen brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er merkte, dass auch er lieber wieder in den Unterricht sollte, die nächste Stunde würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und schlich sich auf den Gang hinaus. Auf einmal hörte er ein lautes Kleppern und wie jemand "Autsch!" rief , dann vernahm er eine ölige Stimme: "Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen du widerliches Schlammblut."  
  
James überlegte nicht lange und rannte den Gang entlang. Als er um die Ecke kam, sah er Lily auf dem Boden sitzen, um sie herum verstreut lag der Inhalt ihrer Schultasche, daneben war Severus Snape, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte. Anscheinend waren die beiden ziemlich unsanft zusammengestoßen.  
  
"Du Missgeburt von einem Schlammblut...." Zischte Snape gerade mit zornigem Blick weiter und zückte bereits seinen Zauberstab, um ihn auf Lily zu richten.  
  
Erbost sprang James nach vorne und packte Snape am Kragen: "Snape und Widerling. Du wirst dich sofort bei Lily entschuldigen." Knurrte er, während er Snape gegen die Wand drückte.  
  
"Ich denke ja gar nicht dran Potter." Zischte Snape ihm mit stinkendem Atem entgegen.  
  
"James, nicht...." Versuchte Lily jetzt die beiden aufzuhalten, sie war aufgestanden und stand nun hinter ihnen.  
  
"Er wird sich entschuldigen Lily und wenn ich es aus ihm herausquetsche." James Gesicht war vor Wut rot angelaufen.  
  
"Potter! Snape!" Professor McGongalls scharfe Stimme hallte durch den Flur. "Was ist hier los? Hören sie sofort damit auf."  
  
Wiederwillig ließ James Snape los und funkelte ihn immer noch böse an. "Dieses Schlammblut hat mich umgerannt und er hier", Snape deutete auf James. "Ist gleich auf mich losgegangen."  
  
"Ja, weil du dich bei ihr entschuldigen sollst." Fauchte James und es sah so aus, als wenn er Snape gleich wieder an den Kragen wollte.  
  
"Schluß jetzt!" Schrie Professor McGongall. "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und für Gryffindor! Mr. Snape marsch ab in den Unterricht, ich werde mit ihrem Hauslehrer noch sprechen. Mr. Potter mit in mein Büro. Und Miss Evans, sie gehen ebenfalls in den Unterricht." Sofort schnappte Snape sich seine Sachen und verschwand.  
  
"Aber Professor...." begann Lily zaghaft.  
  
"In den Unterricht hab ich gesagt Miss Evans." Professor McGongalls Stimme ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu.  
  
Lily hob ihre Sachen auf und warf James noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor auch sich verschwand.  
  
"Kommen sie mit Potter!" Brummte McGongall und James folgte ihr mit düsterem Blick. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Professor McGongall lief vor raus zu ihrem Büro. Dort angekommen stieß sie die Tür auf und deutete James an hineinzugehen. Er betrat ihr Büro, dass mit Regalen voller Bücher und einem sauber aufgeräumten Schreibtisch gefüllt war. Dieses Büro wirkte so streng und ordentlich wie Professor McGongall selbst, dachte James. Er war schon viele male hier gewesen und eigentlich sollte er sich schon richtig heimisch hier fühlen.  
  
"Setzen sie sich Potter!" Befahl McGongall, während sie selbst hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz nahm.  
  
"Ich wollte nur, dass Snape sich bei Evans entschuldigt Professor. Mehr nicht...." er versuchte sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Doch Professor McGongall winkte ab : "Es geht nicht nur um geradeeben Potter. Professor Dumbledore hat mich schon vor einer Weile gebeten, mit ihnen zu reden, jetzt war gerade die Gelegenheit günstig." Sie sah ihn mit ihren dunklen Adleraugen scharf an. "Potter sie müssen endlich lernen ihr Temperament zu beherrschen. In den vergangenen Jahren haben sie zig Schulregeln gebrochen. Sie und Mr. Black sind drauf und dran den Rekord dafür zu brechen. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Der Schulleiter hat immer wieder ein Auge zu gedrückt, aber wenn es noch mehr Verstöße gibt, muss er einfach handeln. Sie stehen ganz nah vor einem Schulverweis Potter ist ihnen das überhaupt bewusst?" Sie blinzelte und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne.  
  
James Gedanken kreisten wild in seinem Kopf umher. Ja, er wusste, dass er schon eine Menge Probleme in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Öfter als alle anderen warn er und Sirius in das Büro der Hauslehrerin zitiert worden. Aber das es so schlimm stand.....  
  
"In einem halben Jahr werden sie ihren Abschluss machen", fuhr McGonagall in scharfem Ton fort. "Nur noch ein halbes Jahr, dann ist es mir egal, ob sie irgendwelche Regeln brechen. Meinen sie, sie können es schaffen, sich ein halbes Jahr am Riemen zu reißen? Was würden wohl ihre Eltern sagen, wenn sie von der Schule verwiesen würden? Sie haben ein großes Talent Potter, werfen sie das nicht alles für ein bisschen Unfug weg."  
  
Ein Schweigen trat ein währendem James scharf nachdachte. McGonagall hatte schon recht. Seine Eltern würden aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn er der Schule verwiesen würden, noch dazu wo seine Noten doch eigentlich gut waren. Und was war mit seiner Zukunft? Ohne einen Abschluss würde er wohl kaum einen anständigen Beruf erlernen können.  
  
"Potter!" Professor McGongalls Stimme rief ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Können sie sich ein bisschen zusammen reißen? Zu ihrem eigenen Wohl?" Ihre Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr so scharf, sondern vielmehr bittend und mitfühlend.  
  
James holte tief Luft und nickte: "Ich werde mein bestes versuchen Professor. Ich verspreche es."  
  
"Gut, es freut mich, dass sie so einsichtig sind. Also bitte keine unnötigen Streiche mehr, kein nächtliches Durchstreifen der Schulgänge usw. Ich brauche wohl nicht alles aufzuzählen, oder? Ich werde auch noch mit Mr. Black reden, denn um ihn steht es ebenfalls nicht gut. Sie können jetzt gehen Potter."  
  
James stand auf und lief zur Tür, er wollte sie gerade öffnen, als McGongall ihm nochmals etwas zurief.: "Potter ich denke es ist an der Zeit Erwachsen zu werden, meinen sie nicht?"  
  
James sah ihr einen Augenblick lang stumm in die Augen, dann nickte er: "Ich glaube schon Professor." Er verließ das Büro und machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftstraum. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11  
  
Im Gemeinschaftstraum ließ James sich in ein rotes Sofa fallen und dachte noch eine Weile über Professor McGongalls Worte nach.  
  
Als das Potrait Loch aufging kamen einige Schüler vom Unterricht zurück. Auch Lily befand sich unter ihnen und gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Clarissa kam sie sofort auf ihn zugeeilt.  
  
"James, was war los? Was hat McGongall gesagt?" Sie warf ihre Schultasche achtlos beiseite und setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Hi, Lily", James beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen und grinste sie dann an.  
  
"Jetzt sag schon, was hat sie gesagt?" Fragte Lily ungeduldig und starrte ihn mit ihren hellgrünen Augen an.  
  
"Ach, nichts besonderes", James sah weg, wenn Lily ihm in die Augen sah, würde sie gleich wissen, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
"Was heißt nichts besonderes? McGonagall beordert dich doch nicht in ihr Büro, wenn nichts wäre."  
  
James zuckte kurz mit den Schultern: "Sie hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich in nächster Zeit keinen Unsinn mehr machen soll. Ich hab schon so viele Regeln gebrochen, dass man mich sonst der Schule verweisen könnte."  
  
"Was!" Lily setzte sich kerzengerade auf. "James, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. McGongall hat recht, du darfst dir keinen jetzt nichts mehr zu schulden kommen lassen. Hörst du?"  
  
"Ja, ich weiß! Wird schon aufpassen." Murrte er leicht säuerlich. Er hatte keine Lust sich weitere Strafpredigten anzuhören.  
  
"Du solltest das nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen." Konterte Lily, sie verstand nicht, wieso James dass so leicht hinnahm. Sie könnte keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie vielleicht hinausgeworfen werden könnte.  
  
Mit einer Menge Radau, betraten die nächsten Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unter ihnen waren auch Sirius, Remus und Peter.  
  
"He James, was war den los!" Rief Sirius ihm schon von weitem zu. "Du hast ja Geschichte der Zauberrei verpasst. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hab ich eigentlich auch nichts mitbekommen, muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, als Professor Binns über die Vetragsverhandlungen zwischen Zauberern und Kobolden von 1652 zu sprechen anfing." Sirius grinste verschmitzt.  
  
"Ja und du hast so gar fürchterlich geschnarcht." Remus warf Sirius einen wütenden Blick zu. "Sogar Professor Binns hat es gehört und mit seinem Vortrag aufgehört, um dich anzustarren."  
  
"Naja, war halt so langweilig. Aber wo warst du jetzt James?" Sirius wechselte rasch das Thema.  
  
"Ich musste in McGongalls Büro antanzen." Antwortete James leichthin.  
  
"Wieso was hast du ausgefressen?" Fragte Peter dazwischen.  
  
"Ach ich hab den Widerling Snape ein bisschen am Kragen gehabt."  
  
"Oh und ich war nicht dabei. Hättest du nicht auf mich warten können?" Sirius zog eine enttäuschte Miene.  
  
Lily wand sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie hasste es, wenn sie Scherze mit anderen trieben.  
  
"Konnte ich nicht Tatze. Er hat Lily beleidigt und da musste ich ihm sofort eine Lektion erteilen." James wirkte als wäre auch noch stolz darauf, dass er Ärger gekriegt hatte.  
  
"James, du solltest nicht auch noch stolz darauf sein. Denk lieber mal nach was McGongall gesagt hat." Faucht Lily, die jetzt allmählich wütend wurde, weil James so leichtfertig war.  
  
"Oh Lily, dieser schleimige Widerling Snape hat es allemal verdient eine Abreibung zu kriegen." Lachte James und Sirius stimmte in sein Gelächter mit ein.  
  
Das war zuviel für Lily mit funkelnden Augen sprang sie auf: "Du bist ein solcher Idiot, James. Du wirst immer so weiter machen, nicht wahr? Deine Scherze treiben und Snape ärgern, oder? Du hast doch gar nicht kapiert, was McGongall dir heute gesagt hast. Wirst du erst dann aufhören, wenn du von der Schule geflogen bist?"  
  
"He mach mal langsam. Immerhin hab ich dich heute vor diesem Schleimbeutel verteidigt, oder nicht? Ich hab dich sozusagen gerettet!"  
  
"Hör auf damit! Ich kann mich sehr gut selber verteidigen. Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, mir zu helfen!!!" Brüllte sie jetzt regelrecht zurück. "Du bist ein genauso verdammter Idiot wie Severus Snape!!!"  
  
"Also ich lass mich nicht mit diesem widerlichen Schleimbeutel vergleichen hörst du?" Auch James sprang jetzt auf und sah sie wütend an.  
  
"Merkst du denn nicht, dass du genau das gleiche tust wie er? Er nennt mich Schlammblut und du nennst ihn Schleimbeutel. Ihr seid so was von bescheuert. Jawohl, ihr seid bescheuerte Idioten alle beide! Ach vergiss es!" Sie drehte sich abrupt auf dem Absatz um, eilte zum Potrait Loch und kletterte hinaus.  
  
Für einen Augenblick saßen die Freunde stumm da und sahen ihr nach.  
  
"Was war das denn?" Durchbrach Sirius schließlich fassungslos die Stille. "Was ist denn mit der los?"  
  
Sie blickten jetzt alle fragend zu Clarissa, in der Hoffnung, dass Lilys Freundin ihnen eine Antwort gegeben würde. Doch Clarissa starrte ebenfalls völlig perplex vor sich hin. Als sie merkte, dass sie alle erwartungsvoll ansahen räusperte sie sich: "Also ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was in sie gefahren ist."  
  
Immer noch regte sich keiner von ihnen. James stand einfach nur da und schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du ihr hinter her gehen." Murmelte Remus jetzt in seine Richtung.  
  
"Nein, warum sollte ich. Ich hab ihr heute Mittag geholfen und zum dank, nennt sie mich in einem Atemzug mit diesem Schleimbeutel." Murrte James säuerlich. "Ich denk ja gar nicht dran."  
  
Clarissa schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf: "Lily hat Recht, ihr seid wirklich alles verdammte Idioten." Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging in den Schlafsaal hoch.  
  
Sirius sah ihr kurz nach: "Kann mir einer mal sagen, wie man die Frauen verstehen soll?"  
  
*Also ich hoffe das Kapitel war nicht allzu verwirrend. Ich meine kann man Lilys Wut irgendwie verstehen? Oder klingt das alles zu konfus? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es richtig rüber gebracht habe! * 


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12  
  
Das Einschlafen fiel James an diesem Abend nicht leicht. Immer wieder musste er über den Streit mit Lily nachdenken. Vielleicht hätte er ihr doch nachgehen sollen und das Ganze gleich aus der Welt schaffen. Eigentlich wollte er ja keinen Streit mit Lily haben, er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er wegen so einem Unsinn alles kaputt gemacht hätte. Wie hatte McGonagall gesagt: `Zeit erwachsen zu werden!`. Zum erwachsen werden gehörte es auch bestimmt dazu Probleme in einer Beziehung zu besprechen und sie zu lösen, oder nicht?  
  
James drehte sich seufzend auf die andere Seite, der Mond schien hell in das Zimmer. Nicht mehr lange und es würde Vollmond sein und Remus würde wieder in die heulende Hütte gebracht werden.  
  
"Ich werde morgen mit Lily reden", beschloss James, bevor er endlich einschlief.  
  
Er erwachte, durch ein leises, aber stetiges klopfen an der Tür. Verschlafen tastete er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.  
  
"Wasn los?" Murmelte Sirius und krabbelte aus dem Bett, er schlürfte bereits zur Tür, als James sich gerade im Bett aufsetzte, sein Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es erst zwei Uhr war, sie konnten also nicht verschlafen haben.  
  
Sirius öffnete die Tür und jemand mit dunkelblondem Haar drückte sich sofort herein.  
  
"Clarissa was willst du denn?" Nuschelte Sirius und rieb sich verwundert die Augen.  
  
"Is was passiert", quickte Peter und auch Remus hatte sich jetzt aufgesetzt.  
  
"Clarissa es ist zwei Uhr morgens....was...." Murmelte James.  
  
Clarissa wirkte sehr aufgeregt: "Genau deswegen bin ich hier."  
  
"Was um uns, um 2 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett zu werfen?" Gähnte Sirius.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht." Zischte Clarissa wütend. "Es ist wegen Lily."  
  
"Was ist mit Lily?" James war plötzlich schlagartig wach.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist noch nicht zurückgekommen."  
  
"Wie noch nicht zurückgekommen. Wo ist sie denn noch hin?" Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Sie ist nicht mehr zurückgekommen, seit sie heute so wütend den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hat."  
  
"Das ist doch schon Stunden her." Rief James aufgeregt. "Warum sagst du erst jetzt was?"  
  
"Na ich dachte, sie bräuchte etwas Zeit für sich. Dann bin ich irgendwie eingeschlafen und als ich gerade aufwachte merkte ich, dass sie immer noch nicht da ist. Ich mach mir echt Sorgen." Clarissa lief nervös hin und her.  
  
"Ich werde sie suchen", sagte James und zog bereits seine Strümpfe und Schuhe an. "Ich nehme den Tarnumhang." Er wühlte in der Truhe am Fußrand seines Betts und holte einen silbernglänzenden Umhang hervor.  
  
"Du hast einen Tarnumhang?" Fragte Clarissa erstaunt, doch als niemand antwortete fragte sie nicht weiter. Es war ja auch egal, wie er nach Lily suchte, Hauptsache er fand sie.  
  
"Ich komm mit." Sagte Sirius und zog ebenfalls seine Strümpfe an.  
  
"Nein Tatze! Du stehst mit deinen Verweisen ebenso schlecht da wie ich. Sie brauchen uns nicht beide zu erwischen." James lief bereits zur Tür.  
  
"Aber wenn sie dich erwischen bist du fällig James." Sagte Remus leise.  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Im Moment ist nur wichtig Lily zu finden." James war bereit einen Schulverweis für Lily in Kauf zu nehmen. Sie bedeutete ihm mehr, als irgendein Schulabschluss.  
  
"He Krone, warte!" Sirius kam auf James zugeeilt und hielt ihm eine Pergamentrolle hin. "Nimm das hier lieber mit. Wird die helfen sie schneller zu finden."  
  
James blickte auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Sirius hatte ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers zugesteckt.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Hast recht."  
  
"Pass bloß auf!" Warnte Remus nochmals bevor James aus der Tür verschwand.  
  
@Danke noch für Eure reviews, durch sie werde ich immer angespornt möglichst schnell weiterzuschreiben. Ich weiß, meine Kapitel könnten länger sein, aber ich denke mir lieber schneller ein neues Kapitel, als länger auf ein langes warten, oder nicht? 


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13  
  
Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum warf James sich den Tarnumhang über, zog die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, berührte sie mit der Spitze seinen Zauberstabs und murmelte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichgut bin."  
  
Langsam wurde die Karte sichtbar und lauter kleine Namen und Figuren erschienen darauf. James warf einen genauen Blick auf den Flur vor dem Portraitloch, niemand war dort. Erleichtert kletterte er durch den schmalen Eingang. Er lief den leeren Gang entlang und blickte weiter auf die Karte in seinen Händen. Mr. Filch befand sich in seinem Büro und auch seine Katze Mrs. Norris war dort. Überhaupt befand sich niemand im Schloss auf den Fluren oder Korridoren. Nur Peeves, der Poltergeist schien ein Stockwerk weiter oben wieder Unsinn zu treiben.  
  
James lief weiter, nach einer Weile blieb er stehen und blickte wieder prüfend auf die Karte. Wo war Lily nur, sie schien nicht im Schloss zu sein, denn er konnte ihren Namen nirgends entdecken. Er blickte weiter am Rand der Karte entlang über das Hogwartsgelände und dann las er plötzlich `Lily Evans`.  
  
Ihr Name stand genau dort, wo Hagrid seine Hütte hatte. Sie war bei Hagrid? Jetzt um diese Uhrzeit?  
  
James lief eilig die Treppen hinunter bis zu Eingangshalle, möglichst leise versuchte er das schwere Eichentor einen Spalt zu öffnen. Es knarrte laut und James hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Hatte jemand etwas gehört? Er wartete eine halbe Minute, doch als nichts geschah, schlüpfte er eilig durch den Spalt.  
  
Trotz des Mondes war die Nacht ziemlich dunkel, denn dicke Wolken zogen am Himmel vorüber. Doch James fand sich in der Dunkelheit gut zurecht, zu oft war er schon nachts mit seinen Freunden aus dem Schloss geschlichen, um zu Remus in die heulende Hütte zu gelangen. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen war nass und durchweichte seine Schuhe. Er schlich am Rande des verbotenen Waldes entlang bis zu Hagrids Hütte. Die Hütte lag dunkel und verlassen da, James fiel ein, dass Hagrid gar nicht da war, er hatte ihm erzählt, dass er für Dumbledore nach London gehen sollte. Er blickte nochmals auf die Karte und Lilys Namen stand eindeutig dort, wo Hagrids Hütte war, sie musste also drin sein.  
  
Er lief zur Vordertür und bemerkte, dass sie nur angelehnt war, vorsichtig schob er sie ein Stück auf, doch sie ließ sich nicht ganz öffnen, irgendetwas lag hinter der Tür. James hörte ein tiefes leises knurren dahinter.  
  
"Fang", flüsterte er, Hagrids Saurüde hatte sich hinter die Tür gelegt und den Eingang bewacht.  
  
Fang erkannte James Stimme und fing vor Freude zu fiepen an. Er sprang auf und James konnte die Tür nun öffnen. James zog den Tarnumhang herunter und sofort schleckte Fang ihm schwanzwedelnd und quieckend die Hand.  
  
"Braver Hund", James tätschelte ihm über den großen Kopf. Im Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer, das fast heruntergebrannt war, in dem schwachen Schein des Lichts sah er sie. Lily saß schlafend in Hagrids riesigem Sessel, die Beine hatte sie angezogen und der Kopf ruhte auf der Lehne.  
  
James merkte, wie ihn unendliche Erleichterung durchfuhr. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass ihr etwas geschehen sein könnte. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und beobachtete einen Augenblick lang, wie sie schlief. Dann beugte er sich vorsichtig zu ihr herab und berührte ihren Arm.  
  
"Lily!" rief er leise. "Lily wach auf!" Er schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.  
  
Lily blinzelte verschlafen und plötzlich setzte sie sich ruckartig auf.  
  
"Keine Angst ich bin es."  
  
"James was....." Sie blickte zum dunklen Fenster hinaus. "Wie spät ist es?" Rief sie erschrocken.  
  
"Zwei Uhr nachts. Was tust du hier Lily?"  
  
"Oh je", rief Lily und strich sich aufgeregt das Haar zurück. "Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Ich wollte mit Hagrid reden, aber da er nicht da war, hab ich auf ihn gewartet."  
  
"Hagrid ist in London. Er hat es mir gestern erzählt." Antwortete James und lies sich neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden nieder.  
  
Lily starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann zog sie plötzlich die Stirn kraus: "James was machst du hier? Wenn sie dich erwischen, dann fliegst du von der Schule."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ich musste doch nach dir suchen. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas passiert."  
  
"Du riskierst wegen mir einen Schulverweis?"  
  
James stand auf und setzte sich neben sie auf den Sessel.  
  
"Lily du bist mir wichtiger, als irgendein Schulabschluss. Hast du schon vergessen, ich liebe dich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir irgendetwas geschieht."  
  
"Oh James", sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und ihre Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und tropften auf sein T-Shirt. "Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich heute Mittag benommen habe. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du alles so auf die leichte Schulter nimmst. Ich hab nur Angst, dass du etwas dummes tun könntest."  
  
"Mir tut es auch leid, Lily. Eigentlich haben mich McGonagalls Worte doch recht nachdenklich gemacht, aber ich wollte vor den anderen mal wieder den coolen spielen. Du hast schon recht, ich bin ein verdammter Idiot."  
  
"Nein, das bist du nicht!" Lily setzte sich plötzlich auf und sah ihm in die Augen. "Und außerdem", ein Lächeln umspielte jetzt ihre Lippen. "liebe ich diesen Idioten, wenn er dann doch einer ist."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang, sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie sich küssten.  
  
"Ich glaube wir sollten lieber wieder zurück ins Schloss", sagte James schließlich.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Fang, schlossen Hagrids Tür und liefen gemeinsam, versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang hinauf ins Schloss.  
  
*Also ich hoffe, das Kapitel war nicht zu blöd. Aber ich wollte, dass die beiden sich wieder einfach versöhnen und merken, dass sie beide ein bisschen dumm waren. Macht das Sinn? Ich find das Kapitel nicht so gut, hab es aber gerade nicht besser hingekriegt. Lange hab ich mir überlegt, ob Hagrid wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon Fang hatte (ich meine der Saurüde muß ja dann zu Harrys Zeit schon recht alt sein). Aber ich kann mir Hagrid einfach nur mit Fang vorstellen, also habe ich beschlossen, dass Fang als Saurüde einfach älter wird, als ein normaler Hund. Ist das ok? * 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14  
  
In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten versuchte James sich wirklich zusammen zureißen. Natürlich schaffte er es nicht immer keinen Unsinn zu machen. Manchmal schlich er mit Sirius hinunter in die Küche, um was zum Essen zu stibitzen und natürlich besuchten sie auch weiterhin Remus, wenn er ein Werwolf war. Er versuchte es wirklich Snape nicht allzu oft zu ärgern, aber manchmal konnte er einfach nicht anders, doch immerhin achtete er darauf, dass Lily nichts davon mitbekam.  
  
Schließlich schaffte er durch das letzte Schuljahr zu kommen, ohne noch einmal in Professor McGongalls Büro beordert zu werden.  
  
Ihren Schulabschluss schafften die sie alle mit guten Noten. Lily war sogar Jahrgangsbeste geworden. Peter war der einzige, der seine Prüfung gerade so mit Ach und Krach geschafft hatte.  
  
Zum Abschluss des Jahres und zu Verabschiedung der 7.Klässler würde in der großen Halle wie immer ein Fest veranstaltet werden. Ganz Hogwarts wartete schon sehnsüchtig darauf.  
  
Einige Tage vor der Abschlussfeier ergab es sich, dass James mit Sirius alleine oben im Schlafsaal saß. Sie saßen auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich lachend über all die Scherze, die sie in den letzten Jahren so getrieben hatten.  
  
"Oh, ich werde es vermissen, Krone." Seufzte Sirius und ließ sich lachend in seine Kissen fallen.  
  
"Ich auch Tatze. Es war eine tolle Zeit. Ab jetzt wird sich so einiges ändern." Er wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.  
  
"Was ist los?" Fragte Sirius ihn und setzte sich wieder auf.  
  
"Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht und..... nun ja ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen." Ein Lächeln machte sich auf James Gesicht breit.  
  
"Was für eine Entscheidung?"  
  
"Über mein Zukunft und über Lilys Zukunft. Du weißt ich liebe Lily sehr und ich habe erkannt, dass es niemanden sonst auf dieser Welt gibt, mit dem ich zusammen sein möchte. Wenn ich alt und grau werde, dann soll Lily an meiner Seite sein."  
  
"Du willst ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen?" Sirius Augen weiteten sich und er setzte sich kerzengerade auf den Bettrand.  
  
James nickte: "Ja Tatze und das meine ich ernst."  
  
"Aber... aber seid ihr nicht ein wenig zu jung zum heiraten?"  
  
"Meine Entscheidung steht fest und außerdem hab ich ja nicht gesagt, dass wir gleich heiraten sollen wir können ja noch ein bisschen warten. Aber ich will ihr diesen Antrag machen, es ist mir so wichtig. Kannst du das verstehen?"  
  
Sirius saß eine Weile da und schwieg, dann kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben: "Du hast schon recht Krone. Lily ist ein tolles Mädchen und du solltest sie nicht wieder vom Hacken lassen. Außerdem passt ihr zwei einfach zueinander. Wann willst du sie den fragen?"  
  
James verknotete die Hände ineinander, auf einmal wirkte er ein wenig nervös: "Hmm... ich dachte... ich dachte die Abschlussfeier wäre nicht schlecht. Was meinst du?"  
  
"Also ich hab in so was natürlich keine Erfahrung. Ich kenn mich nur mit Mädchen aus die mir scharenweise zu Füßen liegen, aber denen wollte ich noch nie einen Antrag machen." Sirius grinste.  
  
James knuffte ihn in die Seite: "Jetzt aber mal ehrlich. Glaubst du es ist eine gute Idee?"  
  
"Die Abschlussfeier ist perfekt. Ganz ehrlich Krone." Sirius lächelte und wirkte jetzt gar nicht mehr albern.  
  
James nickte nachdenklich, dann sagte er: "Meinst du sie wird ja sagen?" Seine Stimme klang nun ziemlich unsicher.  
  
"He natürlich wird sie ja sagen. Sie ist doch ganz verrückt nach dir." Er lachte wieder.  
  
"Um eines möchte ich dich noch bitten Tatze. Sag denn anderen nichts, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Ist doch klar Kumpel."  
  
@Vielen Dank mal wieder für Eure lieben Kommentare, Bluefullmoon, chouette, Graciee, Leaky Cauldron anno1985. Es freut mich sooooo sehr, dass es Euch gefällt. 


	15. Kapitel 15

*tata.... hier kommt also Kap. 15. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch mal wieder! Tausend Dank nochmals für euren lieben Kommentare (ich liebe sie -grins-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt für die große Feier. Professor Dumbledore saß bereits auf seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch und beobachtete vergnügt, wie die verschiedenen Schüler und Schülerinnen die Halle betraten. Da dieses Jahr noch für die älteren Schüler ein Tanzabend veranstaltet wurde, betraten die Schüler ab der 4. Klasse die Halle mit einem Partner oder einer Partnerin. Außerdem trugen sie alle ihre Festumhänge.  
  
"So, das wäre geschafft", Professor McGongall ließ sich seufzend auf dem Stuhl neben Dumbledore nieder.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah Minerva an: "Hat alles geklappt?" Fragte er lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Die Hauselfen werden alles nach ihren Wünschen erledigen Albus."  
  
"Sehr schön!" Er wand den Kopf wieder in Richtung Halle und beobachtete die Schüler: "Ich finde es immer wieder lustig mitanzusehen, wenn sich alle in Schale werfen." Gluckste er, als gerade eine Fünftklässlerin mit einem Umhang in schillernden Regenbogenfarben die Halle betrat.  
  
"Ja, es ist sehr amüsant." Stimmte Minerva zu.  
  
Soeben betraten die Rumtreiber die Halle. Sirius hat Clarissa als Begleiterin und Remus Lupin führte ein schüchterne hellblonde 6.Klässlerin an seinem Arm herein. Hinter ihm kamen James und Lily.  
  
"Oh", Professor Dumbledore blickte plötzlich gespannt zu den Pärchen. "Sind James und Lily nicht ein hübsches Paar Minerva?" Fragte er leise.  
  
McGongall sah jetzt ebenfalls zu den beiden hin: "Ja, sie passen richtig gut zusammen. Ich denke Evans ist gut für Potter. Seid die beiden zusammen sind, ist er richtig vernünftig, ja fast erwachsen geworden."  
  
Dumbledore nickte und beobachtete die beiden noch eine Weile, bevor er schließlich das Fest mit einer kleinen Ansprache eröffnete.  
  
Gegen 10 Uhr mussten alle unter der vierten Klassenstufe in ihre Häuser zurückkehren, während die älteren sich nun dem Tanzvergnügen hingeben durften. Die Tische waren auf die Seite geräumt worden und eine Band spielte Musik. Lachend und strahlend schwebten die Pärchen über die nun entstandene Tanzfläche.  
  
Auch Lily und James gaben sich dem Tanzvergnügen hin.  
  
"Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du heute hinreißend aussiehst?" Fragte James, während er Lily in seinen Armen hielt. Sie trug heute einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang, der perfekt zu ihrem roten Haar und ihren hellgrünen Augen passte.  
  
"Ja, hast du", lachte sie leise. "Ich glaube schon zehnmal."  
  
"Dann muss ich es ja nur noch 90zig mal sagen, damit ich die 100 voll kriege." Grinste er keck.  
  
Als das Lied endete holten sie sich etwas zu trinken und setzen sich auf ein paar Stuhle. Sirius kam vorbei, stieß James in die Seite und flüsterte: "Hast du schon...?"  
  
"Nein!" Zischte James zurück.  
  
Lily hatte währenddessen mit Clarissa gesprochen und zum Glück nichts mitbekommen. Die Band fing wieder an zu spielen und Sirius schnappte sich Clarissa und verschwand mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche.  
  
"Lily, würdest du mit mir einen kleinen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft machen?" Fragte James plötzlich.  
  
Lily lächelte ihn an: "Natürlich, sehr gerne."  
  
Er nahm ihren Arm und sie liefen hinaus in die frische Nachtluft. Zur Feier des Tages hatte man überall draußen kleine Lampions angebracht, die nun die schmalen Wege schwach beleuchteten. Überall sah man Pärchen Händchenhaltend umherspazieren.  
  
Lily schmiegte sich an James Arm: "Ich werde des alles ganz schön vermissen."  
  
"Ja Hogwarts wird mir auch fehlen." Murmelte James. Er wusste er würde sie bald fragen und wurde zunehmend nervöser. Was, wenn sie seinen Antrag doch ablehnte? Er blickte sich um, an jeder Ecke schien irgendwie jemand aufzutauchen, wie konnte er sie da fragen. Ein plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schlenderte er mit Lily am Arm hinunter zum Quiddichtfeld. Hier war es ruhig, sehnsuchtsvoll blickte er zu den hohen Tribünen hinauf. Quidditch würde ihm furchtbar fehlen.  
  
"Warte hier kurz", sagte er plötzlich und ließ Lily alleine auf dem Feld stehen. Als er wieder zurückkam hielt er einen der Schulbesen in der Hand, die immer in einem Schrank der Umkleidekabine als Ersatz aufbewahrt wurden.  
  
Lily sah den Besen und fragte: "Was hast du vor?"  
  
James setzte sich auf den Besen und streckte den Arm nach Lily aus.  
  
"Oh nein", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, James Potter, ich werde nicht auf diesen Besen steigen."  
  
"Na komm schon Lily, ich will dir was zeigen." Noch immer hielt er ihr seine Hand hin.  
  
"James du weißt ich hab immer Angst vor Fliegen." Antwortete Lily zögerlich. Lily war noch nie eine große Fliegerin gewesen und die Flugstunden waren eine Qual für sie gewesen.  
  
"Bitte Lily. Es kann dir nichts passieren. Du hältst dich einfach an mir fest." Mit bittenden Augen sah er sie an.  
  
Lily seufzte und reichte ihm ihre Hand: "Also gut, aber bitte nicht so schnell."  
  
Sie kletterte hinter ihm auf den Besen, legte die Arme um ihn, legte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen. James lächelte und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Langsam flog er in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Von hier oben hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das festlich erleuchtete Schlossgelände. Er sah kurz nach hinten und merkte, dass Lily immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt.  
  
"Lily mach die Augen auf, das musst du dir ansehen." Sagte er zärtlich.  
  
Zögernd öffnete Lily die Augen: "Oh das ist wirklich wunderschön James." Antwortete sie, als sie das Schloss sah. Dann glitt ihr Blick nach unten und ihr wurde bewusst, wie hoch sie doch waren. Entsetzt schloss sie wieder die Augen und krallte sich an James fest. James lachte und lenkte den Besen in Richtung auf das Schloss zu.  
  
Lily öffnete erst wieder die Augen, als sie merkte, dass sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Doch sie befand sich nicht wie erwartet unten auf der Erde, sondern oben auf dem Astronomieturm.  
  
"Was machen wir hier?" Fragte sie, als James ihr die Hand reichte und er mit der anderen den Besen zur Seite legte.  
  
"Von hier aus kann man die Sterne viel besser sehen." Sagte er und deutete hinauf in den klaren Nachthimmel.  
  
Lily drückte seine Hand, manchmal war sie überrascht wie viel Sinn für Romantik er doch hatte.  
  
"Siehst du die beiden Sterne da oben?" Er zeigte mit dem Finger hinauf, zwei Sterne standen dicht beieinander. "Das sind Zwillingssterne. Sie können nur solange auf ihrer Umlaufbahn bleiben, wie der andere da ist. Sollte etwas geschehen und einer den anderen verlassen, würde der übrig gebliebene auf der Bahn kommen. Es ist wie bei uns Menschen." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. "Wir brauchen einander, um ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben in unserer Bahn zu führen. Ich brauche dich Lily, wie dieser Stern den anderen."  
  
Lily blickte wie gebannt in seine Augen, er hatte recht, auch sie brauchte ihn, dass war ihr in den vergangen Monaten immer mehr klar geworden.  
  
"Lily, ich möchte dich etwas fragen." Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und blickte sie ernst an. "Willst du....." er schluckte kurz. "Willst du meine Frau werden?" Lily sah ihn an und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Ihr Herz schlug so rasend schnell in ihrer Brust, dass sie nicht fähig war zu reagieren. Hatte er ihr tatsächlich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Würde sie gleich aufwachen und feststellen, dass es nur ein Traum war?  
  
James fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig unwohl, ob er sie mit der Frage zu sehr überrumpelt hatte? Sie starrte ihn nur an und gab ihm keine Antwort. Er räusperte sich leise: "Also wir müssen ja nicht gleich heiraten, wir können noch 2 oder 3 Jahre warten. Oder willst du mir nicht gleich antworten? Du kannst dir noch Zeit zum nachdenken nehmen." Stieß er hervor mit einer Stimme, die nicht seine zu sein schien. Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, sie würde ihm gleich antworten.  
  
"Nein", murmelte Lily plötzlich leise.  
  
"Nein?" James fühlte sie, als wenn sich seine Eingeweide auflösen würden. Er wurde plötzlich ganz blass im Gesicht.  
  
"Nein, ich meine nein, das meinte ich nicht." Lily berührte rasch seinen Arm, oh er hatte sie jetzt bestimmt missverstanden. "James, ich meinte nur nein, ich brauche keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Was ich sagen wollte war, ja. Die Antwort ist ja, ich will."  
  
"Du willst?" Farbe kam wieder in sein Gesicht.  
  
Lily nickte. Voller Begeisterung riss er sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Oh Lily, du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.  
  
"Lily warum weinst du?" Fragte er erschrocken und fing die Träne mit seinem Finger auf.  
  
Lily lachte: "Weil ich glücklich bin James. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Lily." Hauchte er und küsste sie erneut.  
  
Hand in Hand betraten Lily und James die große Halle. Sirius entdeckte die beiden und kam auf sie zu geeilt. Er sah James ins Gesicht und grinste.  
  
"Ist die Mission erfolgreich verlaufen Krone?" Fragte er und als James nickte wurde Sirius Grinsen noch breiter.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" Fragte Remus, der auf einmal neben ihnen stand.  
  
"James und Lily werden heiraten." Sagte Sirius.  
  
"Was, ehrlich?" Rief Remus laut aus.  
  
"Mr. Lupin warum schreien sie denn so?" Alle drehten sich um und sahen, dass Professor McGongall und Professor Dumbledore ganz in ihrer Nähe standen. McGongall blickte finster zu Remus Lupin herüber.  
  
"Oh Professor, es ist nur...." stammelte Remus, er blickte rasch zu Lily und James hinüber und als die beiden nickten sagte Sirius: "James hat soeben Lily einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hat ja gesagt."  
  
"Oh, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch!" McGongall reichte James und Lily die Hand. Auch Professor Dumbledore beglückwünschte die beiden. James hatte das Gefühl, in Dumbledores Augen so etwas wie Zufriedenheit zu erkennen. Also ob er froh wäre, dass alles so gekommen war.  
  
James sah zu Lily, die nun während eines Tanzes wieder in seinen Armen lag. Sie blickte auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie waren beider so voller Liebe füreinander. Diesmal war es Lily die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, um ihn zu küssen. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16  
  
......3 Jahre später.......  
  
"Oh Krone gib es doch endlich auf!" Seufzte Sirius, der seinen Freund beobachtet, wie er zum wohl hundersten male mit dem Kamm durch sein widerspenstiges, wuscheliges Haar strich.  
  
"Verdammt, verdammt! Warum muss ich auch nur solche Haare haben." Entnervt legte James den Kamm beiseite und blickte in den Spiegel.  
  
Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte seine lange Beine auf einen zweiten Stuhl vor sich ausgestreckt.  
  
"Ach komm schon. Ich erinnere mich, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der du es unheimlich cool fandest, wenn deine Haar so verwuschelt waren." Kicherte er vor sich hin.  
  
"Ja früher, als ich noch ein dummer Idiot war." Er drehte sich um und warf den Kamm nach Sirius. Doch der duckte sich geschickt und der Kamm landete auf dem Boden. "Aber kann ich denn nicht mal an meiner eigenen Hochzeit etwas ordentlich aussehen?" James seufzte erneut und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Du siehst doch gut aus. Also was soll der Unsinn.... außerdem gefällt Lily dein Haar doch so, wie es ist, oder nicht?" Sirius grinste schelmisch.  
  
"Schon, aber wie kann es sein, dass mein Trauzeuge besser aussieht als ich." Er zeigte lachend auf Sirius. "He, vielleicht sollte ich dein Haar einfach ein wenig verhexen, dann sind wir uns ähnlicher." James griff schon nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
"Hör bloß auf damit!" Rief Sirius entsetzt.  
  
"Du willst ja nur Eindruck bei den Frauen heute schinden. Wieviele sollen dich denn anhimmeln?"  
  
"Alle die noch zu haben sind und gut aussehen." Grinste Sirius breit, er sah heute wirklich sehr gut aus in seinem dunklen Anzug und dem dunkelblauen Festumhang. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm heute scharenweise zu Füßen liegen, dachte James grinsend.  
  
"Na eine von den gutaussehenden fällt ja für heute schon mal weg. Du hast uns anderen deine schöne Lily ja schon gestohlen. Aber wir hatten ohnehin keine Chance mehr, seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich endlich eingestanden hat, dass sie dich liebt."  
  
Die Tür wurde plötzlich schnell geöffnet und Remus und Peter kamen ins Zimmer.  
  
"Habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Fragte Remus tadelnd. "Ihr beide solltet jetzt endlich runterkommen. Die wollen bald anfangen."  
  
James blickte auf seine Uhr: "Oh, so ein Mist! Beeil dich Sirius." Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und hastete zur Tür.  
  
"Ich bin schon lange fertig, hab ja nur auf dich gewartet!" Antwortete Sirius.  
  
James blieb in der Tür abrupt stehen und kam wieder ins Zimmer geeilt.  
  
"Tatze, hast du auch die Ringe?" Sein Blick war jetzt ein wenig hektisch.  
  
"Natürlich hab ich die Ringe. Sind sicher verwahrt." Er klopfte leicht auf seine Jackentasche. "Krone bleib doch mal ganz cool." Er klopfte dem sichtlich nervösen James auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ah, du hast leicht reden Sirius."  
  
"Sirius hat recht", Remus klopfte James jetzt auf die andere Schulter. "Alles ist bestens und alles wir klappen. Na komm, las uns runter gehen."  
  
Die Gäste hatten sich alle im Garten versammelt. Es waren vorwiegend Zauberer und Hexen. Nur Lilys Eltern waren Muggel, sie unterschieden sich deutlich von den anderen Gästen, das sie keine Zauberumhänge trugen. Lilys Schwester Petunia war nicht gekommen. Sie und ihr Mann Vernon verachteten alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte.  
  
James begrüßte einige der Gäste und seine Nervosität hatte sich fast ganz verloren, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Lily in ihrem weißen Brautkleid auf ihn zukam. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus und James fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal, wieso sie ausgerechnet ihn liebte. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Doch als Lily schließlich neben ihm stand und ihn mit ihren hellgrünen Augen ansah, war wie mit einem Schlag alle Unsicherheit von ihm gewichen. Es war richtig Lily zu heiraten. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und sie liebte ihn. Es war fast so, als wenn das Schicksal sie beide füreinander bestimmt hätte.  
  
Die Hochzeit von James und Lily Potter sollte noch lange als die schönste Hochzeit in Erinnerung bleiben.  
  
ENDE  
  
nach längerem hin und her habe ich beschlossen, meine Story mit der Hochzeit der beiden zu beenden. Denn es sollte ein schönes Ende sein und kein tragisches, wir alle wissen ja, was mit den beiden noch geschehen wird - schnief-. Außerdem wollte ich ja hauptsächlich beschreiben, wie Lily und James zusammen gekommen sein könnten.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr schlag mich nicht dafür, dass ich nicht alle Einzelheiten der Hochzeit beschrieben habe. Vielleicht habt ihr auch noch mehr erwartet, z.B. was in den nächsten 3 Jahren alles so passiert ist, aber soviel wollte ich nicht schreiben (mir sind ein bisschen die Ideen ausgegangen, sorry).*  
  
*Auf jeden Fall möchte ich euch noch schnell für all die lieben reviews bedanken, dir ihr mir immer wieder gegeben habt. Danke an: sternchen, Leaky Cauldron anno1985, Hermiony, Lady Romantique, Thorin Eichenschild, Bilbo Beutlin, Eisblume, Graciee, Lea, BlueFullMoon, chouette, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen! 


End file.
